Conventionally, instead of cigarette, a flavor inhaler (smoking article) is proposed which allows for tasting a flavor without burning a flavor source such as a tobacco. For example, there is known a flavor inhaler including: a burning type heat source extending along a direction from an ignition end toward a non-ignition end (hereinafter, referred to as “longitudinal axis direction”; and a holder that holds the burning type heat source. There are various types of proposals for such a flavor inhaler.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a burning type heat source having a hollow extending along a longitudinal direction. A base which is configured by a porous carbon, etc., including aerosol is provided at a non-ignition end side of the hollow in the burning type heat source.
The burning type heat source used for the flavor inhaler is desirably capable of supplying a sufficient and stable heat amount over a plurality of puffs (inhalations) performed from ignition to extinction.
As a result of extensive studies, the inventors found that when a burning type heat source having a tubular shape with only a single hollow extending along the longitudinal axis direction being formed therein is used, for example, so as to reduce a contact area between air flown in during puffing and a burning area, it is possible to restrain a variation amount between an amount of heat to be generated during non-puffing (during natural burning) and an amount of heat to be generated during puffing to supply a stable heat amount in a puff performed from the middle to the latter half.
However, as a result of further studies, the inventors found that when a flame having a relatively low directivity as in a gas lighter used generally and widely for igniting a cigarette is used for igniting a burning type heat source, a flame of the gas lighter is flown in from the hollow of the burning type heat source when a user inhales, which results in a concern over burning of a member arranged at a later part of the burning type heat source and worsening of a flavor inhaling taste.
Thus, it is very difficult to achieve both to supply a stable heat amount in a puff performed from the middle to the latter half and to restrain a flame of a gas lighter from flowing into during ignition.